From Camp Half-Blood to Hogwarts
by SnapesDementor
Summary: Percy and some of the other demigods head to Hogwarts to help with the wizarding war. The catch is, they are not allowed ot tell any of the wizards that they're demigods.Warning:no Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

Alright guys before i start,you all need to know that this is NOT a percabeth if that upsets you. This story is set after the mark of athens in percy jackson and after the deathly hallows in harry potter... Its my first fanfiction so please bear with me.

I suppose you want to know the percabeth thing though, so... Its simple...on the way back from Greece/Rome adventure, Annabeth broke up with Percy. Percy was hurt pretty badly, you know how Percy is with her. He finally got over the break up just in time for Annabeth to start wanting him back, but Percy said no. So Annabeth is trying to get Percy back in this book, attempting to be subtle.

I hope you you need more details in that,message me and ill tell you  
>- i dont really know the story line much...sorry, im planning on winging most of it... I DO know that it will be the kind of story when percy and friends go to hogwarts... Hopefully thats enough of a description for you but if you want something more specific, comment on a chapter and ill reply...THANKS! <p>

Percy's POV  
>Just as I was coming out of the water, I heard Nico DiAngelo yelling for me to "hurry my butt up to the big house or you will get us both in trouble!".<br>I groaned, but followed him to the big house, not wanting to miss anything if it was important  
>We rushed in and saw Chiron sitting in his wheel chair, the same way he would if he was going to play pinochle with Mr.D.<br>Chiron looked at us and said," oh you're here, now we just have to wait until they get here."

We looked at him, confused.  
>"Who are we waiting for?" I asked.<br>Chiron looked at me and said" the rest of the children of the big three. I have a quest for you."

~~~~~~~half hour later~~~~~~~~~  
>Thalia Grace, and Jason Grace rushed into the room, breathing heavily. Jason looked at Chiron and said,"we're here, sorry it took so long. What did you need us for?"<p>

Chiron simply waited until they caught their breath and said." I need the four of you to go on a quest, should you choose to accept it, but the catch is: i'm not going to tell you what the quest is until you decide if you're going or not."

I rolled my eyes and said "Chiron, you know that I'm in no matter what."

He smirked at me," good to know, Percy. So does that mean that I have one person for this quest?"

The three of them looked mortified( the four of us were always in contests and competitions for anything and everything. Heck, we compete to see who can heal the quickest from a burn wound (without magical help, of course)). They quickly stated that theyWERE in fact going and nothing could stop them.

"Good." Chiron said, smiling. "So the quest is simple: I am sending you to London to explore and analyze a species of magical beings that know not of our existence, and it will be very dangerous. They must not know of demigods or gods, or anything of the sort. Do I make myself clear?"

We all nodded.

Jason spoke up." What magical beings exactly?"

Chiron looked at us and said." Simple ...wizards."

...

...

...

I spoke up. " i'm good with it... So are we protecting or just learning. Do we need to watch out for anything?"

Chiron looked at all of us and made sure to look everyone in the eye." You will NOT tell anyone of our world. You will STUDY the species. You will attempt to BLEND IN! Understood?"

"Yup, sure thing!" We all said in unison. I turned to Jason. So are you flying us on your magical wind magic, or am I taking everyone, or-" i was cut off by Chiron.

"You will take a boat." I cheered as Jason groaned loudly.

"I hate to burst your bubble, children but you leave in an hour."

"WHAT!?" We all screamed then proceeded to run to our cabins to pack.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

On the way to London, Chiron explained all about the wizard world and the school we were going to attend.

He dropped us off at a pub(not his smartest move) and drove away, leaving four teenagers unattended. But Thalia, being the responsible one, asked the pub owner where we needed to go. He lead us out back into the alleyway. "Well this isn't suspicious at all" i thought.. But he tapped some random bricks and they moved to reveal a street, in which many people were shopping.

Thalia had actually listened the whole time Chiron was explaining things because she knew that none of us would listen to him, which resulted in her being our guide. We traveled down the street and visited Gringotts, the wizards bank, and loads of other shops for our school supplies.

Chiron told us that he had contacted the headmistress of the school and explained that we had had "rough childhoods" and hadn't been able to attend school previously. To my astonishment, the headmistress bought the story. Now we just couldn't blow our cover.

Jason's POV

Oh wow! That was all I could say. All in one day, I had almost killed myself to get from Camp Jupiter to Camp Half-Blood, sent on a quest, and imported to London on the worst possible way of transportation.

We walked down Diagon Alley and bought all of our school supplies, including wands(Hecate gave us her blessing, which was awesome!): Chiron had failed to mention that we had one day until the school term started, meaning we didn't have much tume to get used to the whole 'wizard' concept.

We dropped our stuff with Tom, the bartender, and he put it in the room that the four of us would share that night. yes, you heard right. We only got one room. But hey! The only girl was Thalia, and she was a hunter of Artemis. So we didn't have anything to worry about. Or so I thought...

The next morning, I woke up to screaming. I thought it was percy at first, but I looked down from the top bunk and saw a horrible scene before my eyes.

Percy had a knife practically sticking out of his chest( Thalia's dagger to be specific) and Thalia was screaming.

I jumped down just as Percy leaned toward Thalia and covered her mouth with his hand. I didn't think that Thalia would appreciate that.

"Shhhh!" Percy told her. "You will draw attention and I'll be fine. We don't want to creep anyone out." He pulled the knife from his chest and gave it back to her after wiping it off onto his shirt. He grabbed a glass of water off of the table and poured it on himself. In no time, he looked just as he did before the incident.

I gaped at him "that is so unfair that YOU can do that and I can't!' I told him. He just smirked. "You can't blame me for that, Jason."

Nico spoke up,"what happened, anyway?"

Percy blushed, then started laughing. "Well, I got up and went to the bathroom, and when I came back, Thalia threw her knife at me! This time, it actually wasn't my fault!"he looked so happy that he was finally right. It was probably because Annabeth wasn't here; she loved to prove Percy wrong whenever she could.

Thalia looked outraged and embarrassed at the same time.( I didn't even think that was possible) "it's not my fault I though you were a monster!"

We all laughed, which made her even angrier, if that was possible. She looked like she was going to throw us out of the window. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if she did


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

On the way to London, Chiron explained all about the wizard world and the school we were going to attend.

He dropped us off at a pub(not his smartest move) and drove away, leaving four teenagers unattended. But Thalia, being the responsible one, asked the pub owner where we needed to go. He lead us out back into the alleyway. "Well this isn't suspicious at all" i thought.. But he tapped some random bricks and they moved to reveal a street, in which many people were shopping.

Thalia had actually listened the whole time Chiron was explaining things because she knew that none of us would listen to him, which resulted in her being our guide. We traveled down the street and visited Gringotts, the wizards bank, and loads of other shops for our school supplies.

Chiron told us that he had contacted the headmistress of the school and explained that we had had "rough childhoods" and hadn't been able to attend school previously. To my astonishment, the headmistress bought the story. Now we just couldn't blow our cover.

Jason's POV

Oh wow! That was all I could say. All in one day, I had almost killed myself to get from Camp Jupiter to Camp Half-Blood, sent on a quest, and imported to London on the worst possible way of transportation.

We walked down Diagon Alley and bought all of our school supplies, including wands(Hecate gave us her blessing, which was awesome!): Chiron had failed to mention that we had one day until the school term started, meaning we didn't have much tume to get used to the whole 'wizard' concept.

We dropped our stuff with Tom, the bartender, and he put it in the room that the four of us would share that night. yes, you heard right. We only got one room. But hey! The only girl was Thalia, and she was a hunter of Artemis. So we didn't have anything to worry about. Or so I thought...

The next morning, I woke up to screaming. I thought it was percy at first, but I looked down from the top bunk and saw a horrible scene before my eyes.

Percy had a knife practically sticking out of his chest( Thalia's dagger to be specific) and Thalia was screaming.

I jumped down just as Percy leaned toward Thalia and covered her mouth with his hand. I didn't think that Thalia would appreciate that.

"Shhhh!" Percy told her. "You will draw attention and I'll be fine. We don't want to creep anyone out." He pulled the knife from his chest and gave it back to her after wiping it off onto his shirt. He grabbed a glass of water off of the table and poured it on himself. In no time, he looked just as he did before the incident.

I gaped at him "that is so unfair that YOU can do that and I can't!' I told him. He just smirked. "You can't blame me for that, Jason."

Nico spoke up,"what happened, anyway?"

Percy blushed, then started laughing. "Well, I got up and went to the bathroom, and when I came back, Thalia threw her knife at me! This time, it actually wasn't my fault!"he looked so happy that he was finally right. It was probably because Annabeth wasn't here; she loved to prove Percy wrong whenever she could.

Thalia looked outraged and embarrassed at the same time.( I didn't even think that was possible) "it's not my fault I though you were a monster!"

We all laughed, which made her even angrier, if that was possible. She looked like she was going to throw us out of the window. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if she did


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's POV

"Owwwww!" jason whined. I rolled my eyes, catching my breath. I stood up also.

Three kids came down the hallway. Two boys: one with black hair and one with red; the girl with bushy brown hair.

The boy with black hair spoke up "did you guys actually make it on the train?"

I smiled at them " i think so unless I died trying to jump on and became a ghost. Hi, I'm Percy." And leaned forward to shake their hands. They shook my hand and glanced at the others. I noticed and continued "this is Nico, Jason, and Thalia,"

Jason stepped forward, us being the only ones that had caught our breath. "Very nice to meet you" he said, shaking their hands as well.

Harry's POV

I looked at the four of them. I wondered who they were, why they were here, and why they were so old. I mean seriously, they were around 16-19 years old. I would definitely be asking McGonagall about them.

"You guys could join us in our apartment. There's enough room."

Ron gave me a look that said "do YOU know who they are?" I shook my head slightly at him, which caused him to be even more confused.

Percy, the one with black hair, said "thanks, that would be awesome and turned to the others", then his face showed confusion. "What's wrong?" I asked as Percy bent down over The girl (i think her name was Thalia or something) then I noticed that she was unconscious. "Is she okay?" Hermione asked,concerned.

Jason sighed, "yeah, she's fine. But obviously she isn't in as good of shape as she tells us she is." He smirked at the other boys and they all started to laugh.

I looked at them confused as to why they would be laughing; but Hermione beat me to it.

"How could you possibly be laughing at her, she might need help!?" She yelled at them.

Percy looked at her. "She's fine. We kinda lost track of time and ran from the Leaky Cauldron to here, because we didn't even think about public transportation. She's just tired, it's fine." He picked her up carefully and looked at us, ready to follow.

The two behind him started to snicker, even Percy looked like he was trying not to smile. "Hmmm." I thought, "maybe they are dating"

I turned and led them to our compartment. We all slid in and Percy set Thalia in between him and Jason. "That proves my theory" i thought " they are definitely dating!"

Jason's POV

Oh my gods, Thalia is going to be so upset when she wakes up and we tell her what happened. She's gonna be so embarrassed. Hahahaha it will be hilarious!

~~~~~~~~just to let you know... Percy and Thalia aren't dating. All four of them are single, and Thalia is still a hunter of Artemis~~~~~~~~~~~

We were making small talk with the three others in the compaprtment, while trying not to make it obvious that we were different.

Percy, for example, is trying not to let them see him drumming his fingers on Thalia's back. I know it's weird, but when Percy put Thalia down, he was removing his arm from her but she just snuggled into him. Needless to say, the three of us tried not to laugh or stare bewilderly at her. We tried to make it look normal, so Percy had kept his arm around her; and had been drumming his fingers on her back for a while. We all hated ADHD!

Nico's POV

Okay, i know this is rude, but I really want to see the look on Thalia's face when she wakes up and sees Percy's arm around her. Hopefully she will see the three wizards before beating him up.

"These wizards had some weird candy" i thought, while eating a box of Berty Botts Every Flavour Beans. They were delicious and I definitely am taking some home with me next year. Mmmmmmm!

I heard Percy and Jason talking to the three about random things like: favorite sports, where we live, and stuff like that.

Suddenly, there was a groan. We looked at Thalia as she started to wake up. I sneakily pulled out my camera and pressed record(i know what you are thinking "nico has a camera? Whaaaaaat?" Yes i have a camera. I'm a demigod, not a caveman thank you very much)

I saw Jason and Percy smirking as she stretched a little. She felt the arm around her and froze. She looked up and saw Percy, who was trying not to smirk, but failing.

"Percy" she said slowly and steely. "What is your arm doing around me?" As she sat up.

Percy removed his arm and said,"you knocked yourself out from running so much, so I carried you in here and you absolutely Refused to let go. So it wasn't my fault."

Wow, you've got to admire him. He wasn't shivering or flinching under her gaze. He simply smiled and turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Thalia, this is Harry, Ron and Hermione. They let us be in here with them while you were passed out. By the way, the two of us need to change into uniform. I would have earlier if someone wasn't clinging onto me for dear life." He snickered, grabbed his clothes and left to change. Thalia did the same but walked in the opposite direction.

Jason and I couldn't hold it anymore, we busted up laughing.

When we stopped laughing, Jason said "i'm surprised that she didn't kill him"

"Me too." I laughed.

Harry looked at us confused and said, "i thought that they were dating or something."

...

Then me and Jason busted up again, just as Percy entered the room. He noticed us laughing and said "whats up guys?"

Jason looked at him and spluttered "harry...hahaha,... Thought that...hahahaha...you and Thalia...uhahahah...were dating!hahahah"

Percy joined in our laughter. it took quite a while for it to die down. Percy turned to Harry."sorry man, but no, we're not dating!"

Harry blushed. "Sorry."

Hermione simply had her face in her hands. We didn't know what that meant, but oh well


	5. Chapter 5

Thalia's POV

I can't believe that those people thought that I would date Percy. I mean SERIOUSLY?! Who in their right mind would think that?! I hated his guts most of the time.

Eughhhh!

I walked back to the compartment, thinking "who made the idea that we wear robes. They look terrible."

I stepped back in and Percy said "wow looking good Thals!" Sarcasticly.

My blood boiled. "Percy! If! You! Dont! Shut! Up! I! Will! Personally! Castrate! You!

Percy's face paled at that he turned the other way and acted as though nothing happened.

All of them began to laugh. I looked at Nico and Jason and they immediately shut up... Smart...

But the rest of rhem kept laughing. I looked at the red head and he covered his mouth and stopped and shortly after that, the boy with black hair stopped too. Only the girl was left, i simply looked at her and said "if you dont stop, i'll show you how good I am at magic."

She raised an eyebrow "oh, how good are you?" She asked earnestly.

How could she be so stupid!? I just threatened her and she didn't see that.

Luckily for her, her friends told her to be quiet because she(meaning I) would kill her(meaning the girl) if she didn't shut up.

I sat down and after ten minutes, started to make conversation with everyone. I found out that their names were Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

The train stopped and we all got up. Harry told us to find someone named Hagrid. We heard a voice shout "firs' years over 'ere!"

Harry motioned for us to follow the voice(haha that sounds weird). So we did. We came up to a man that was huge! He saw us and said, "yer the new ones McGonagall tol' me 'bout?!"

We simply nodded. He motioned for us to follow him, so we did, cautiously. We were lead to an army of boats, and immediatley, we relaxed. If Percy was there, he woludn't let us drown, hopefully


	6. Chapter 6

Thalia's POV

Thankfully, Percy never drowned us. We had sailed across the lake and I could see Percy twitching, kinda. I think that it was either his ADHD or the fact that the fish were probably talking to him. Hehe, the voices talk to him.

Anyway...

We finally stopped on the other side and were promptly led up to the castle. I had found out that Hagrid seemed like a nice guy.

He took us up to the school and we walked inside. We were met by an old lady(no offense) and she called herself "Professor McGonagall". She left for a minute then came back to take is into the Great Hall.

Harry's POV(finally a hogwartsian)

We seated ourselves in the Great Hall and discussed the new students. We talked about who they were and why they were here.

I turned to Hermione. "Did they even say why they were here while we were in the compartment?"

She looked at me sadly "nope, they hardly told us their names. There is something weird about them, though. They are way too old to just be starting at Hogwarts."

We were waiting for a minute, then Professor McGonagall walked in followed shortly after by all of the first years and the kids from the train.

I looked closely at them and, from the outside, you could tell that they were confident. They walked down the aisle following the first years and didn't show any facial expression at all.

McGonagall stood and said "these are the new first years and also, a few kids that are joining us for at least this year. They are from America and were requested to come here by all of us teachers, so please be accepting to them. The sorting will now begin."

"Gregory, Joseph"

A boy with dark long hair stumbled out of line, and up to Professor McGonagall. She placed the hat on his head; it sat there for about a minute, then shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" He stumbled down to the Huffelpuff table.

This process was repeated until it was only the exchange students.

"DiAngelo, Nico."

He walked forward and the Slytherins sneered in our direction. They knew that they would get him just because of how he looked. But Nico was sorted into Gryffindor along with Thalia. We couldn't help by smirk at Malfoy's face.

"Grace, Thalia"

The girl looked as though she would kill Mcgonagall if she called her that again, but, after a nudge from Percy, she didn't yell at the Proffessor. It's so confusing, because they act like a couple. She walked towards her and sat on the stool reluctanly.

You could visibly see the hat almost wincing as it looked into her mind. It finally called "GRYFFINDOR!" And she walked towards our table. Ron waved to her, but she ignored him and sat at the other end of the table.

"Grace, Jason"

As he walked to the stool, the crowd started to whisper. I was asking in my head the same question: "are they related?"

Jason joined us at the Gryffindor table, and Thalia whispered something in his ear, and he attempted to cover up his round of laughter.

"I wonder what she said to him." I told Hermione.

She looked at me quickly "harry, pay attention, Percy is about to be sorted."

"Jackson, Perseus"

He cringed at his name but walked up anyway. Immediately a bunch of girls started to whisper about him.

The hat hadn't even touched his head, when it jerked away and shouted "GRYFFINDOR! NOW SHOO! GO!"

No one knew what to say to that, so they just clapped. Everyone was wondering, though "why did the hat scream? And why had he been the fasted person practically ever sorted?"


	7. Chapter 7

Percy's POV

As we were walking up to the "common room" whatever that is. Everyone was looking at me for some reason; they kept whispering behind their hands, but, you know, people are people.

We came to a portrait of a lady in a pink dress. Ron said, "quimble" and the portrait swung open. I must say that I'm impressed; i mean seriously, a talking portrait. Awesome!

I guess I stood there a little long because Nico just had to push me from behind, almost knocking me over. A bunch of the girls sighed and started giggling is that supposed to mean: haha he fell, but i think that they could have just made fun of me to my face, but it's their life so whatever.

Nico's POV

Wow. Percy really doesn't get when girls check him out. He has always been really blind to that. He always takes things like that wrong.

"Hey Perce, what are you upset about?"

He leaned over to me "they could have at least laughed to my face"

I rolled my eyes, he really thought that they were making fun of him. Only Percy Jackson could be that stupid.

We were directed to a room up the stairs to our room. Apparently no one likes us because we had our own room.

We just jumped into our beds and fell asleep. We didn't even change into pajamas. I know, i know; we're rebels!

Jason's POV

I awoke the next morning and groaned, because guess how I woke up. Percy and Nico both started to jump on my bed yelling "get up Grace or I'll tell Thalia you have a crush on a wizard."

Tht got me up. Do you KNOW what she would do to me if she thought I was abandoning the mission for sone girl. Oh no! That wouldn't end well.

As i stood up, those two smirked and chuckled at my reaction. I glared at them and said to Percy,"i wouldn't be talking. Rumor on the street is that youre dating my sister."

He paled. "It wasn't my fault that they thought that. i had nothing to do with it."

Nico joined me in laughing at him. We all changed into our robes, laughing at how we looked in our "bathrobes"

Nico and I hoppe down the stairs while Percy, being the show off, just HAD to slide down the banister. Naturally, the girls that were already in the common room sighed and giggled.

I sighed. This was going to be a long mission with all these girls oggling over Percy.

Harry's POV

Ron woke me up early so that we "could see if the new kids are deatheaters" as he said

"I really dont think that they are deatheaters, Ron" i would tell him but he didnt believe me. We were sitting in the common room when the boys came down the stairs. Well, Nico and Jason took the stairs; Percy slid down the banister.

The girls sighed and started giggling. Ron looked disgusted. "Look at him, trying to get all of their attention."

I glanced at him, "i dont think that he is, Ron. I have a feeling that he's pretty thick when it comes to girls. I saw him last night when we came in the first time. He had a weird look on his face."

Ron shook his head, disaggreeing with me. "No, thats just an act, he's trying to fool you, Harry. Dont fall for it."

I rolled my eyes and stood up, "here, ill prove it to you" and i walked towards Nico.

"Hey Nico, I need to talk to you for a minute." He looked over and smiled."sure harry, whatcha need?"

I smirked, "ron is suspicious about Percy and thinking he's trying to get lots of girls. I said that I think that he's not meaning to... What is the truth?"

Nico looked like he could explode, and explode he did. He started to laugh so hard he was gripping his stomach for support. Percy and Jason started over to see what was up. I looked at Nico

He stopped laughing after a minute "Percy couldnt get a girl if she stepped in a fishing net." He laughed.

Percy looked shocked and offended. I didnt know how the joke was that funny, particularly because a girl wouldnt be caught in a fishing net anyway.

Percy whacked the back of his head. "That offended me, DiAngelo. Youre gonna pay for that, maybe ill just tell Thalia. You know shes ALWAYS on my side when it comes between the two of us."

Nico paled. "Percy, it was jut a joke. And i'm not afraid of you, so don't get a big head."

Percy rolled his eyes, and we all proceeded out of the common room for breakfast


	8. Chapter 8

Percy's POV

We were quickly eating breakfast, along with Ron and Harry. Hermione was telling them off for eating too quickly.

They rolled their eyes and turned to me. "Percy" harry said, "you better stuff your face before Thalia comes and tells you off."

I laughed and continued eating. Thalia came in and sat down. Harry gave me the look like 'hopefully you enjoyed it while you could'.

Thalia sat down and stuffed her face with a bunch of eggs. Ron and Harry gaped at her.

"Why is she not telling you off?"

"Why is she eating like a dude?"

"How does she eat all of that?"

I smirked."she eats just as much as we do just as fast as we do. She teases us if we cant keep up."

Thalia looked up from her food. "Percy, stop yapping, i've already had as much as you have, you're behind."

I turned back to my food and started to keep up pace with Thalia.

Hermione's POV

I looked in disgust at Percy and Thalia. I mean, who in their right minds eats food that fast. You could get sick!

Ron started to try to keep pace with Percy, but before I could tell him off, Jason laughed and said, "Ron, don't even try. Percy and Thalia are the champions at our camp at speed eating. They always 'practice' as they like to call it. With every meal. It's gross, but extremely interesting. I mean seriously, how do they eat that fast?!" He said turning to them in amazement.

I was confused, i mean Jason was Thalia's sister, right? Why was he so impressed with her if he has probably seen her eat like that his whole life. Couldn't he be able to do the same thing because they share the same DNA?

"Can't you eat just as fast as she can. I mean you ARE her brother?"

He smiled as if he knew something I didn't. "I never thought that anyone could even come close to beating is, until Percy stepped into the picture."

Percy glanced up and gave him a satisfied smirk. "Ewww! Percy you still have food in your mouth!" I screamed at him while Nico and Jason just laughed.

Finally, breakfast was done and we headed off to class. Oddly enough, all of them had the same classes that we did, even though you could tell that they were different ages.

I decided to voice the question: "how old are you guys, anyway?"

They all smirked and looked at me. Percy gave me a secretive look.

"Well, I am 19, Thalia's 16, Nico is 16, and Jason is 17."

We sped through the next few classes. Ron and Harry paid no attention to the classes. Nico and Jason paid half attention and , surprisingly, Percy took more notes than I did.

To say that I was surprised would be an understatement. Apparently it was the same for the others. As we walked to the great hall for lunch and Thalia, Nico, and Jason were teasing him for 'actually paying attention for once in His life'.

That surprised me because he must have been as bad as Ron and Harry if not worse at his old school.


	9. Chapter 9

Thalia's POV

I'm surprised that they haven't caught on to anything yet. With the three boys that I got stuck with, I know that our secret wouldn't last long because they suck at acting. It's a fact.

I think Hermione is suspecting us of something, but I could also tell that she wasn't even close to the truth, so we were safe for now. We did need to convince them otherwise, though. We couldn't have them knowing what we are, it would ruin the whole quest and I would get into big trouble with the Olympian council. I still can"t believe that they trusted us out of all of the demigods.

I could tell Percy was over Annabeth. I was happy about that. Annabeth wasn't, in fact, she yelled at me for half an hour as to why he wouldn't want her back or something, i wasn't listening. My opinion on that is 'i think that if one person is miserable, then it will eventually get miserable for both. But what do I know? I'm just a hunter.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

I looked up from my world to see Nico and Percy, no doubt about to start fighting and destroying the entrance hall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing at the side of the hallway looking at Percy, who had just screamed at Nico.

"OH YEAH, JACKSON! YOU BETTER SAY YOUR PRAYERS!"

"Shut up." I said calmly.

Percy was smart and immediately shut his mouth, but Nico was on a roll. He lunged at Percy about to draw his sword. Percy saw what he was going to do and quickly hit his wrist before he could even reach for it. He body checked Nico into the wall.

Girls started to swoon, but Percy didn't notice (stupid boy) and went to help Nico up and whisper something in his ear. Nico looked angry, but nodded.

Nico walked into the great hall while Percy walked outside. I looked at Percy, "what's up Percy? Something wrong?"

He glanced at me ."nope, but I think Nico is a bit shaken. I was just going to go for a walk down to the lake. You go get some food. I'll be fine, but thanks anyway."

I scoffed indignantly. "I wasn't going to offer. Get off your high horse." He smirked and walked down the path to the lake." Crazy boy" i thought, turning back to the great hall and walking in


	10. Chapter 10

Percy's POV

Its been about a month since we arrived at Hogwarts, and we had gotten to be very close friends with Harry, Ron, and always hung out and 'studied' together.

Halloween was coming up and Annabeth had written me a few letters asking me to go to her school halloween party with her. I declined, but she kept sending them. Finally, i just started to throw away all of the letters that I got from her.

Nico, who had been reading them over my shoulder, was on my side. I mean, if she broke up with me and I moved on, she should move on too. But instead, she was pretty much stalking me.

We were in the great hall at dinner two weeks before halloween when McGonagall got up to make an announcement.

"I am pleased to inform you that we will be inviting the students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons to join is for a Yule Ball!"

All of the girls cheered. Obviously Thalia was not going to be happy about this but when i looked at her, she looked anxious.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

She looked at me and blushed. Whoah, since when does THAT happen?

"Well, i'm actually kind of excited for the ball/dance thing. It sounds fun."

I stared at her. "Are you ok? Did aliens suck your brains out and replace them with some blonde girls brains, or-"

"Stop Percy. I've never actually been to one an i've always secretly wanted to go."

Hmmm. That's odd...

"Uh huh. Well in that case, who are you going to take?"

She blushed again. What the heck!? "I was actually going to ask if you would take me, since I know you, and I guess I'm comfortable around you."

I thought for a second before saying "sure, why not, it could be fun. You're on."

She smiled and got up to go to the common room. I turned to Jason. "Did YOU know that Thalia wanted to go to some ball?"

He shook his head. "Nope, i'm as surprised as you are dude. Good luck taking her."

I rolled my eyes as Nico laughed at my misfortune.

Ron's POV

What was so bad about taking Thalia? I wondered. She's pretty. I mean so is Hermione, but everyone knew that. How could Percy not want to go with her.

They actually look like they would make a good couple, though. I think that they should try it once and see if it works. I don't think that Percy will agree. But hey, i'm his friend now so i'll ask.

"Hey Percy, why don't you ask Thalia out? You guys might actually work out. People already think that you should."

He looked EXTREMELY confused.

"I don't and have never liked Thalia like that and she feels the same way." He turned and walked outside.

I wonder where he is going. So I did the only logical thing, i got up and followed him. It looked like he was headed to Hagrid's house. He never hung out with Hagrid. What was going on?

Harry and Hermione came with me to see what he was up to. When he went into the house, we hid beneath the window and listened carefully.

Hagrid and he were talking about normal things: home, friends, fluffy, etc.

We finally got bored and headed back to the common room and ran straight into Thalia. She was just coming out.

"Sorry." Hermione and Thalia said at the same time.

Hemione studied her. "Where are you going? We're supposed to be in bed by now."

Thalia smirked. "I was going to go and see Hagrid. We have a few things to talk about." And she slid past us down the corridor.

We looked at each other and sat down on the armchairs. "What was that about, and why does she need to speak to Hagrid so late at night?" I asked and Harry nodded his head in Agreement.

"She was OBVIOUSLY sneaking out to see Percy. They are definitely dating, no doubt in my mind." Hemione exclaimed.

Harry looked at her thoughtfully.

"I don't think so. I think they are Being honest about not having feelings for each other. It seems like Percy doesn't want a girlfriend anyway. Whenever a girl flirts with him, he just shrugs them off like they didn't do amythig. I think that they actually went to talk to Hagrid and they just happened to go at the same time."

Hermione didn't look convinced.

We bid each other a good night and went up to bed pondering our new questions. I knew that we could trust them, especially Percy. There was just something about him that screamed. "I'm trustworthy no question about it! Just ask anyone!"

I decided that I was going to be on Percy's side no matter what happened


	11. Chapter 11

Nico's POV

I woke up before dawn the next morning. I had had a weird dream, but, when you are a demigod, you can't really help it, can you?

I'm not even going to go into detail about the dream. Long story short, I heard odd voices warning me about the wizards. Whatever I can make my own friends... At least I think that I can.

I got up from my bed and looked at my alarm clock. It was about 5:45. Dang! Why on earth did i wake up this early? I looked over to see if anyone was awake(probably not) but I was surprised to see that Percy was awake and gone.

I slipped down the stairs and sat on an armchair i front of the fire. I felt something underneath me wiggle.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed and shot out of the chair. I looked over and saw that i had sat on top of Percy and he wasn't very happy about it.

He rolled his eyes and continued to write his paper that McGonagall had assigned. I was very confused about his recent love for doing homework, so were Jason and Thalia.

I still couldn't believe that they were going to the ball thing together. Ron thought that they would make a good couple, but that was impossible for two reasons: she was a hunter of Artemis and they were practically siblings.

It would be extremely awkward for everyone if they started dating.

I sat on the other armchair and just sat there until it was time to go down for breakfast. I hopped up and jogged downstairs with Percy right on my tail.

We sat down and filled ourselves up with food, as Hermione sat down next to Percy.

She looked at him "why were you at Hagrid's and why did Thalia go with you?"

Percy looked at her questionably, "why do you care what I was doing at Hagrid's? And you already know what I was doing because you were sitting under the window."

She stated open mother at him. 'How did you know that?"

He smirked. "You don't need to know." And walked away.

Thalia's POV

I was on my way downstairs when I was stopped in the hallway by some blonde haired guy that, by the look of his robes, was a Slytherin.

"Hey Thalia I was wondering if you would want to go to the ball with me?"

I looked at him confused. Why would anyone want to take me to any ball. I mean, I'm scary. I didn't know him and I wouldn't have gone with him anyway, so I said, "no thanks, I'm already going with someone else." And continued down the hall to the great hall,

Percy came out apparently already stuffed from breakfast. It looked like he was headed outside.

I had ran into him at Hagrid's. apparently he was talking to Hagrid too. Hagrid somehow knew about demigods and stuff, so we both took the opportunity to talk to him about both worlds. We talked until at least midnight, the three of us said goodbye at one o'clock.

It didnt look like he was going to hagrid's though. So I followed him.

"Hey percy, where are you headed to?"

I startled him and he jumped and reached for riptide. I laughed and teased him about being scared by a girl and telling him that I would tell Artemis. He didnt care though, he didnt care what anyone thought of him, really.

He smiled "I'm headed to the lake to have a chat with the squid! Obviously."

Hermione jumped out from behind a bush and said "you can't have a conversation with a squid. It's impossible. Plus, you can't talk underwater anyway."

I was actually scared for a second. She caught us she knows everything. I thought

Percy just looked at her. "You obviously don't know what sarcasm is. Everyone knows that it is impossible to breath underwater." And he continued down the "path. I didn't follow him. He needed time to himself, Annabeth was giving him a hard time about their relationship, there wasn't even a relationship anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry's POV

Percy jackson. He was definitely not a person to challenge irrationally. He was strong, strong-willed, and many other things that he could beat me to a pulp. Not to mention that all of the girls were OBSESSED with him.

It got annoying sometimes, because I think that 'the boy who lived' and 'the chosen one' stuff was over. The girls had been interested in me for seven years and I paid them no attention. I was stupid thats for sure.

Percy didnt even have to try. He was a very social person, but he could easily handle being alone sometimes. I probably couldn't go a day without people...

But everyone still loved him and he took no notice. Everyone, Including my own friends sometimes, preferred him to me.

I was kind of jealous...

I am NOT going to admit that ever again!

I was sitting in the common room a few weeks later. It was early morning so no one was awake but me, this left me to be consumed in my thoughts.

Not long after, Percy came down the stairs. He walked by me muttering a "good morning" and heading out of the porthole.

Ginny came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. "He isn't as bad as you think he is" and sat down next to me.

I looked at her "how could you say that!? He is completely full of himself! He wants everyone's attention and gets it! He-"

"You're jealous that he's getting more attention than you are." She finished.

I was outraged. "IT HAS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT! I AM NOT JEALOUS OF PERCY! HE'S AN ATTENTION HOG! AND-"

I was cut off again. "Harry, you're jealous of Percy because you are used to having all of the female attention and now he's getting it. You have to get over it. He's a nice guy if you just got to know him." And she got up and walked away.

I sat there my mouth hanging open. How could she say that? I wasn't jealous of him was i? I guess I might be... A little bit...

Jason's POV

I was about to go downstairs when I heard harry and Ginny in an argument. Apparently harry was jealous of percy. "Join the club" I thought. Everyone loved Percy because he was likable. He can't help that.

I sighed and headed down to the great hall but was stopped in the common room by harry.

"Do YOU ever get jealous of Percy?" He asked me.

"Of course I do. You can't help that people like him. Believe me, I know. I was the leader and the guy that every girl wanted to be with too. I met Percy and they all turned to him too. He can't help it harry. He doesn't even notice. He's an idiot that way." And with that, I continued out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

The next few weeks didn't go too well between the demigods and the wizards. Harry was trying not to be jealous of Percy and so on.

Percy's POV

It was 11 o'clock in the morning on the 30th of September . It was the day that more demigods were supposed to come because we deemed it safe here. About a week ago, we had told McGonagall about us. She already knew, though.

Anyway, we were anxious to see who Chiron sent. I was kind of hoping that it wouldn't be Annabeth, because it would get awkward.

I am so sad to say that I skipped potions...hehehhehe who am I kidding? I was sooo happy that I skipped. I haven't skipped classes since I went to Goode. That was years ago, by the way. Because after the Titan war,I was 16. Then I was put to sleep, eight months later, It was the giant war, and I was 17 in the middle of that. I am now 19 though.

But yes, I slept through my whole school year... YES!

But now I was stuck in another school. A school for wizards that didn't know about the existence of demigods. They didn't notice the difference. We could perform magic, we had wands, so we didn't stick out that much. Except that we were American.

I had recently been talking to Luna Lovegood. She is actually really nice. Everyone thinks that she's creepy or something, but she is funny and nice. We were making fun of each others accents in charms class one day, and became fast friends.

She definitely isn't one of the craziest people out there. Shes really calm an thats why people think that shes creepy. It makes no sense. Maybe since I am so energetic, I am creepy, but no such luck.

Harry is mad at me for some reason. I don't know why. I was planning on talking to him about it, but I knew I probably couldn't last a whole conversation with him with my ADHD.

Anyway... As I was saying.

I had skipped class with Jason, and we were waiting in the clearing out front because they were coming by pegasus. We laid on the grass and gazed up into the sky.

"Do you realize all of the attention you're getting?" Jason said suddenly.

I sat up and looked at him extremely confused. "No, I don't think so if you are saying it like that."

He sat up too. "Well, you are getting a whole lot of attention and you don't realize it. That's actually why harry is mad at you."

My mouth formed an 'o' shape. So that's why he didnt like me. Wait, when did people start liking me? Weird. Oh well.

We sat on the lawn for what seemed like hours in our demigod minds. We were fidgety and couldn't stand still any longer.

...

*lightbulb* I know how to keep us busy. I took a deep breath and-


	14. Chapter 14

Jason's POV

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I jumped probably ten feet in the air. I yelped(yes I know... Very manly Grace)

Percy had screamed right next to me.. And that wasn't all.

"SHE THINKS MY TRACTOR'S SEXYYYYYYYYY IT REALLY TURNS HER ON!"

I sighed. "Percy, shut up."

"SHE'S ALWAYS STARING AT MEEEEEE WHILE IM CHUGGING ALONG!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled and hit him upside his head. He switched songs.

"TONIIIIIIGGHHTT WE ARE YOUUUUNG! SO LET'S SET THE WORLD ON FIIREEEEE! WE CAN BURN BRIGHTER" he took a breath.

No stopping him now

"THAN THE SUUUUNNNNNN!"

'my life is over' I thought. Death by Percy Jackson singing.

"BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBOODDYYY ELSE!"

oh gosh, shut up!

" THE WAY THAT YOU FLIP YOUR HAIR GETS ME OVERWHELMED!"

nooooooo!

"BUT WHEN YOU SMILE AT THE GROUND IT AIN'T HARD TO TELL!"

I covered my ears.

"YOU DON'T KNOW OH OH!"

I scooted away from him. Fast!

" YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL OH OH! THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL!"

Songs:

she thinks my tractors sexy-Kenny Chesney

What makes you beautiful- one direction

We are young- fun


	15. Chapter 15

Jason's POV

That's when the Pegasus came into view. I pointed up at the sky and said "look percy! They're here!"

He rolled his eyes. "Ha, you aren't going to fool me Grace."

Just then blackjack decided to relive old memories and give him a good stomp to the face(if you don't get the reference, read the mark of Athena)

I heard a very distinct laugh. I jumped up . "PIPER!"

I gave her a tight hug as she got off of Blackjack. I didn't have time to process anything as important as apparently what percy was thinking.

"ANNABETH, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING TRYING TO STEAL MY PEGASUS!?"

I saw defiance in Annabeth's eyes. That girl was not happy at all. I took Piper'a hand and backed away.

Piper didn't hesitate to follow me, but as we neared the castle, students started to file out asking questions as to why two people could come right into Hogwarts after all of their security arrangements.

"Who are they?"

"Why are they here?"

"Do they know the headmaster?"

"Don't you mean headmistress?"

"Who cares?'

A verbal fight broke out against that. Whatever. It didnt concern me. I did tell them though "these are a couple of our friends. They decided to join us and it was okay with the headmistress we already checked." And Piper and I continued inside the castle.


	16. Chapter 16

Nico's POV

Apparently, Annabeth has arrived. You can tell because Percy is acting a little different. And not in a good way. He has been pretty moody lately.

I found out why: Annabeth had been bugging him about the ball and the fact that she still wants to be with him and stuff. Percy is really annoyed with it.

Jason has seemed to forget about the mission completely. It's all about Piper Piper Piper. I don't really care, but with Jason Percy Annabeth and Piper all preoccupied, it was me and Thalia left, and that is not a good mix.

I expressed my thoughts to Percy(yes I actually express thoughts don't be so shocked. Percy is like a brother to me. But don't you dare tell him)

The ball was a few days away and as I was sitting in the common room one day, I heard Percy actually stand up to annabeth.

"Annabeth, stop trying to get back together with me, and please stop bugging me about the dance thing. I am going with Thalia and that's final. He then got up and walked to our room.

Annabeth stood there with her jaw nearly touching the ground, or so it seemed. She wasn't the only one. Thalia and I were shocked. We had both seen the whole thing, and needless to say we were impressed.

We decided to leave Percy alone though. To leave him to his thoughts. Later Percy came down and he looked remorseful.

I stood up quickly ." Percy what are you doing?"

He glanced at me. "I was really rude to Annabeth and I was going to apologize. Do you know where she is?"

I looked at him shocked again. But Thalia was the first to speak.

"You don't need to apologize to her. You finally stood up for yourself and I'm proud of you. I won't let you apologize because then she will think that she still has control over you. I won't let her take advantage of your being nice for her own benefit again. You deserve better."

She said all of his in one breath.I must admit i was impressed. Percy was a little surprised too. Thalia has never 'chosen' percy over Annabeth before, and now she was conplaining on how she treated Percy.., weird.

Thalia's POV

The next day, we were bored out of our minds until the afternoon. None of us had classes in the afternoon. All of them were in the morning.

We sat in the common room for a while, the. Our ADHD kicked in. "IM BORED WE SHOULD TRAIN OR SOMETHING!" I whined.

They were all shocked that I had actually complained about something.

Jason was the first to speak. "We could train in the forest." He suggested.

Percy butted in. "Or we could go swimming."

Nico joined in the debate. "We could IM camp."

"Or we could go swimming." Came from Percy again.

"Or we could visit the owelry." Annabeth suggested.

"Or we could go swimming.' Pery repeated.

"Or we could talk to the headmistress more about the wizard world." Piper put in her opinion .

"Or we could go swimming.' Ill give you one guess on who that was.

Jason sighed, "but we need training percy. We haven't trained in weeks."

"Yeah well I haven't gone for a swim in weeks."

"We'll we all need to stay in shape."

"You can exercise while swimming."

"Or not"

"I want to go swimming."

"Well I dont."

"Well I do."

"Well I dont."

"WELL I DO!"

"WELL I DON'T !"

"WELL I -"

"SHUT UP!" I hollered. Percy. You and Nico can go swimming and he rest of us will train without you."

"Noooooooooooo! You can't train without me!" Percy complained.

"What are you? Three?" I inquired.

He looked offended. "I'm at least four and a half!"

"Then train with us and we'll go swimming next time." I reasoned.

"Fine!" He exclaimed, heading out of the common room. He beat us outside. We had been laughing at him because he didnt have his armor. But when we got outside, he did.

"Where did you get your armor?" I asked

He smirked."I put it behing Hagrid's hut. Duh!"

I rolled my eyes and threw my hunting knife, and training had begun


	17. Chapter 17

Percy's POV(bear with me it's my first "action" scene)

she threw her knife at me. HOW RUDE! i dodged it and lunged. she grabbed her bow and twisted my sword out of my grip and it flew 20 feet. now i needed to buy time, but she knew that. i had to come up with something quick. she smirked knowing i was about to run, but i didn't.

i summoned a large amount of water and split it into 5 strands. i sent one to get Riptide and the others to get Thalia. she didn't expect that. she was soaked to the bone in seconds. she charged at me unarmed. she didn't realize that i had taken her weapons. she charged and i grabbed her arm, spun her around, and grabbed the other causing her to end up on her knees.

jason and Nico were staring at us. i hardly ever won against her. i looked at the two boys and could tell that Nico had won this time.

i high fived him "yes. we won! IN YOUR FACE GRACE! we both shouted at them and did our victory dance. yes we have a victory dance and yes NIco does the dance too. "Poseidon and Hades rule!"

Thalia and Jason were glaring at us doing our victory dance. we could tell that they were sooo jealous of our awewsome dance.

'come on guys, i'll heal you at the lake so no one sees us all battered and bruised and stuff.

we headed to the lake. we were about to hop in when Harry, Ron and Hermione coming out of Hagrid's hut. "hey what are you guys doing?" Harry asked us.

i glanced at them and gestured for them to get in the water quick, which they did and i turned to Harry. "we were going to take a quick swim. and where we come from, you go swimming sometimes in you rregular clothes. it's supposed to cleanse you from your stress."

i could tell that Nico, Thalia, and Jason were trying not to laugh behind me. the three wizards were looking skeptically at me. Hermione spoke first, "are you serious?"

i held a straight face. "yes, i am very serious. are you making fun of American traditions?"

"no1 of course not! i would never make fun of a tradition." she defended herself. i stepped into the water and waded out to the others. we had a silent conversation making fun of my amazing skills at coming up with stories. the wizards were talking about us on the shore. we soon came out after i healed them without the wizards noticing.

Harry's POV

wow. they really thought that we believed their story? "not to be mean, but they're dumb aren't they?" i said looking at my two friends.

ron looked a me with humor on his face. "no, they know that we didn't believe them. they were joking. duh"

harry glared at me. "and how exactly would you know that Ron?"

"I am friends with Percy, Harry. he's a natural joker. he pretty much never stops making jokes whether he means to or not."

the next few weeks were pretty uneventful. the ball/dance thing wasn't that interesting. Percy went with Thalia, who enjoyed herself for the first hour then got annoyed so the 6 of them left. they all disappeared once or twice a week.


	18. Chapter 18

Thalia's POV(this chapter is dedicated to beachgrly for her idea)

i had a great time at the dance with Percy until a bunch of guys kept pestering me about why i chose Percy to go with. so i left and Percy decided to go with me.

anyways, i think that Annabeth was finally getting the idea that Percy didn't want to go out with her anymore. i was relieved for all of us, especially Percy. he hardly got any sleep the last few weeks because of her. he was more energetic, i don't know if that's good or not...who am i kidding? we all missed the wild Percy!

we(as in the demigods) planned to go swimming today. Percy has been wanting to for a long time, and we finally agreed. we were all getting into our suits. me, i wasn't wearing a suit; i wore a tanktop and shorts because i'm just that cool.

i met them outside. they all had cliche trunks on. as in, Jason's had lightning bolts, Nico's had skulls, and Percy's had..wait what? his had tree-hugger-themed trunks...

"percy...why do you have tree-hugger trunks?" i asked slowly

he laughed. "don't worry. my mom sent tyhem to me as a joke on april fools day."

"ok good i was afraid that you were gonna stop eating meat. you need all the meat you can get. you're all skin and bones. you need to eat more and work out more" i scolded him

he smirked. "you sound like my mother."

i took that opportunity to slap him. he made a smart move and acted like it hurt. i didn't hit him to hurt him. i know he has a high pain tolerance.

after his show, he jumped in the water. we all followed him and started splashing around. without us noticing, a couple hogwarts kids came out and saw us. they decided that it was a funny sight. probably because we all never let loose like this.

Nico and Jason had taken their shirts off before we got in and they were teaming up on percy to get his off. They finally managed and i heard a gasp behind me. i turned to see Hermione taking off with Harry and Ron in that girl had some problems if she freaked out that much by seeing Percy with his shirt goff. then again, i don't think that he has taken his shirt off since we got here. he never really took his shirt off, now that i think about it.

i walked up to Percy and said "did you see them running away like that?"

"yup, i guess she doesn't like shirtless percys" he said smirking.

Hermione's POV

we had been walking out of the school when we saw "the group" jumping into the lake. we decided to watch them, after all, they never let loose like they were right then. a few minutes later, Jason and Nico, who were shirtless, were trying to get Percy's off. he was flinging around and i thought i saw something on his arm. i sat up straighter and whispered to Ron and Harry. "hey, look at Percy's arm. there's something there i think."

they looked at me skeptically. but didn't question me. smart move. Nico and Jason finally got Percy's shirt off and his arms went flying in the air trying to catch his shirt. i saw a black mark on his arm. i gasped i grabbed the two boys and ran for the castle. i ran all the way to the common room"did you see that on his arm?"

they looked at me eyes wide. "yup" they said in unison.

"Percy has a dark mark. he's part of the group of deatheaters that is still planning to take over Hogwarts." i said in disbelief.

they nodded in agreement. this wasn't good. we needed to confront him.


	19. Chapter 19

Ron's POV

we planned on cornering Percy after everyone went to bed. Percy usually stayed longer to do his schoolwork(still cant believe i wrote that he works in school). we waited in the corner of the room taking turns watching Percy to see if he left.

if i didn't know better, i would say that Percy knew that we were watching kept on rolling his eyes and chuckling under his breath.

after midnight, we were the only 4 people left. we looked at each other to give the signal: a nod. we turned to go talk to him and found him standing right in front of us. i jumped a little, so did Harry. i could tell Hermione didn't want to follow through with her plan.

"ummm uhhh well..." Harry spluttered.

Percy just stood there waiting for us to talk. i couldn't take it anymore. i stood up and said, "guys, i don't really think that Percy is a deatheater. i'm on his side on this one."

percy pushed me a little so i sat down. "Ron, not that i don't appreciate it, but you should stay on their side. you've been their friend for waaayy longer than me. what is a deatheater anyway?"

Hermione cleared her throat, "a deatheater is someone who is out to take over the castle for evil purposes. they have the dark mark on their arm to symbolize that they are part of the group and to contact the rest of them, and we saw your mark today while you were swimming."

a look of realization crossed his face

. 'oh no' i thought. 'he IS a deatheater'

"oh that. no i don't think it's the same as what you're talking about. i've never seen a dark mark, but this is just a tattoo i saw in a Roman mythology book." he reached out his arm

harry flinched when Percy held out his arm. we all looked at his forearm. there was a symbol along with 2 lines and SPQR on it.

"whoahh!" i said, looking at it. it was an awesome tattoo. at least in my opinion. i heard Harry and Hermione sigh in relief

"that's awesome" Harry said. " i was worried that i lost a good friend."

Percy smiled, "well, now that that is cleared up, i am going to go to bed. see you in the morning." and he headed up the stairs.

i turned to them "told you guys he wasn't a deatheater. i'm headed to bed, too."

"wait!" Hermione said, i turned "i don't think that he was telling the whole truth. i don't think that he's a deatheater, but i know he's hiding something. that tatto looked burned into his skin, and kind of like a branding mark. i'm going to find out what they're hiding."

Harry and i agreed to keep an eye on them. i knew that they were hiding something, but i really didn't care. it was their business. i was going to treat Percy the same as always. after all, what were friends for?


	20. Chapter 20

Nico's POV

i still can't believe that Hermione and Harry thought that Percy was evil. i'm glad that Ron stood up for him, that meant a lot to him

we had a free day, which we chose to spend training in the forest. we headed out after lunch. we would have gone after breakfast , but let's face it , we slept through breakfast. so, as i was saying...we went to the forest after a visit to Hagrids to get our armor.

we crept into the forest and began to train. it was me against Percy, thalia against Annabeth, and Piper against Jason. we had been fighting for an hour when i stopped everyone. "okay guys, now we need to head out and get healed in time to get to the front field."

"okay" he checked his watch, "oh my gosh you're right"

everyone else didn't listen to me. how rude! Percy looked at them after he picked his stuff up. "aren't you guys coming?"

Annabeth scowled at him, "you're not our boss, Jackson. and we don't have to leave yet."

dang that girl could be snappy at times... percy smiled, ";okay, no problem, me and Nico will get healed and move on to what we are supposed to be doing."

that got Thalia. i guess she realized that Percy would be the one training the longest, and that apparently we had something that we needed to do. everyone else stayed though. the three of us headed back to hagrids' hut and dropped our stuff behind the headed to the lake and jumped in. Percy came close and first touched Thalia's shoulder, then mine. a cold sensation flooded through my veins and i shivered. my scratches healed and i instantly felt better.

we hurried to the common room and changed our clothes and back out to the grounds. we were waiting for more demigods; they were supposed to be here in a couple minutes. we sat down and waited for them. "to bad they missed the new 'kids(meaning demigods but they didn't want any wizard to eavesdrop on that information' ... i actually am really impressed that no one has figured it out yet. i think Hermione is the closest because she actually suspects something, but also the farthest because she is nowhere near the truth."

they nodded, agreeing with me. then we saw a shadow pass above the grounds. we looked up and saw figures that we knew were pegasi.

then, out of nowhere, the rest of the demigods charged out with their full battle armor on. they were about to attack the new demigods. "NOOOOO!"Percy shouted at them.

they attacked anyway. Jason was even summoning lightning. Thalia was stopping the lightning. good thng Thalia had more experience so she could control it even over Jason. he began yelling at her. Piper and Annabeth began to attack them. Piper was using charmspeak to make them almost crash land. Percy ran towards her and grabbed her around the waist and covered her mouth, she defended herself but he was definitely stronger than her. i quickly grabbed Annabeth and pinned her arms to her sides; she stuggled to break free but i managed to hold her.

the wizards were coming outside and a lot had already been out here when the others attacked. they were talking about what was going on and what we were. we were all struggling with our partners as the others landed.

Reyna was the first to land. she marched over and slapped Jason and turned to yell at the girls. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WE AREN'T YOUR ENEMIES!AND NOW YOUR IN TROUBLE WITH OUR DIRECTOR!"

'well, good thing she said director and not Chiron our magical centaur director.' i thought. but Annabeth was yelling now

"EXCUSE ME?! YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO YELL AT ME AFTER YOU JUST SHOW UP HERE?! IF YOU HAD TOD US YOU WERE COMING, THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!"

Percy was in it now, " BOTH OF YOU STOP! WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS UPSTAIRS! AND ANNABETH, WE TOLD ALL THREE OF YOU THAT WE HAD TO GO BECAUSE WE WOULD BE LATE! AND WE TALKED LAST NIGHT ABOUT IT!"

he turned and stormed back to the castle, me and Thalia right behind him.


	21. Chapter 21

Annabeth's POV

i know that i was glaring as i followed the 3 of them into the castle. i couldn't believe that Thalia wasn't sticking up for me, after all, i have been her best friend since i was 7. lately she seems to be on Percy's side about everything.

i followed them up to the common room, with the new demigods right behind me; honestly, i was trying to lose them in the castle, i admit it. but they were fast and they absolutely refused to get lost. we reached the common room and i could tell that Percy was about to blow up.

before he did, however; Nico spoke, "we can't talk her because people could eavesdrop; so we are going to Hagrid's hut. We just needed a little walk to cool down. so we are now going to Hagrid's; follow us if you don't know the way."they turned and headed out the porthole.

as we walked to Hagrid's, people were still talking about us and asking why we were in armor. they would have been grateful if the new demigods were enemies, because we would have protected them.

we entered the hut and Percy was still veeerrryyy visibly angry. i have got to say, i have never seen him this angry. i croosed by arms, "so i see that you have chosen wizards over your own kind Percy."

his face contorted. i have never seen it do that; uh oh i must have hit a sore spot.

"why on earth would you say that?' he asked, his voice steely calm. yup, he was angry

"because you are about to yell at us for something that we were trained to do." i said, thinking that that would shut him up. but Thalia butted in instead.

"no, he's not; he's about to lecture you because you guys didn't listen to any of us when we went to the castle to get ready. we talked about this last night and now you might have blown our cover; Hermione was out there. and she is the only one that is suspecting of us. well scratch that, now EVERYONE is suspecting of us. we will always have someone following us. i hope you three are proud of yourselves. NOW WE CAN'T TRAIN, AND THAT IS PRETTY MUCH THE ONLY WAY FOR US TO LET OFF STEAM AND NOW IT'S GONE! WE HAVE ALREADY FAILED OUR MISSION NOW! WE WEREN;T EVEN HALFWAY THROUGH THE YEAR!'

dang, she was angry if she made a speech like that. Percy then turned to Reyna, "guys, i'll take you to where you will be sleeping. follow me." and he turned and walked out, followed by everyone but Piper, Jason, and i.

Jason spoke. "i feel awful, we should have listened to the meeting in the first place."

Piper nodded her head in agreement.

i guess they were right, we almost blew our cover. but if we stayed low from now on, we would be fine.


	22. Chapter 22

Reyna's POV(dedicated to smilelaughshine and summergirl_wonder for suggesting it)

seriously?! how could they not pay attention in one meeting. they didn't hear, "hey there will be more recruits coming tomorrow. don't attack them" i expected more from them. Jason was a leader, after all; and Annabeth had always been a leader, not to mention "the smart one" as all of the greeks called her. they almost blew our cover and now we couldn't train. i was Roman, how could i NOT train?

Percy was almost fuming. i don't think he could believe that they would do that, either. he took us back up to the common room. "girls go with Thalia, and boys come with me." he said heading up the left set of stairs and Thalia on the right. we followed respectfully.

apparently, all of the girls would be sharing one room; it wasn't so bad. the room looked cozy. Thalia sat on her bed and wore a expressionless look onher face, but i knew she was upset; it was really obvious. i sat down next to her, "it will be okay, we can cover it up in no time"

she smiled at me thankfully, and i went to unpack.

later, we all filed into the "great hall" as they called it. and sat down at the gryffindor table. everyone was staring at us. Annabeth, Piper and jason had apologized to all of us, except for Percy. he hadn't showed up yet. jason had talked to him when he went to ht eroom and Percy was showing the new guys the room.

Frank was pretty upset that they had almost blown our cover.(oh i forgot, the new demigods are: frank, Leo, Reyna, Dakota, Hazel, and Octavian.

but we were wondering where Percy was. all of us were talking and we decided that: after dinner, we would all go up to the common room as the guys looked in their room. if he wasn't there, we would spread out through the grounds to look. he was practically our leader, and we all cared if he died or not.

as we were about to leave, McGonagall, their headmistress, stood up and said, "hold on one second." then adressed the students, "i want the new students to introduce themselves. let's start with you." and she pointed to me. it stinks to be the leader sometimes, but i wasn't afraid of these puny wizards.

"my name is reyna; this is Frank, Leo, Dakota, Hazel, and Octavian. excuse us." and i led the demigods into the hallway and to the common room.

percy wasn't in the common room. So we spread out into th egrounds and the forest and in the castle and looked for him. we had been searching for 3 hours when i heard a high-pitched scream. we al ran down to the lake to find Percy, who had apparenlty been in the lake(well i guess that makes sense) and Jason was sitting on the ground trying to catch his breath.

i tried not to laugh, and i succeeded.i knew what had happened: percy came out of the water and Jason was so startled he screamed like a little girl. but i asked anyway, "what is going on here?"

Percy answered. "umm, i was in the lake clearing my thoughts and when i came out, Jason imitated a 3-year-old girl."

everyone laughed. Jason managed to keep his cool.

thalia spoke first, "well, Percy, next time you go an disappear, tell someone where you are going."

"yes, maam" he said, saluting her sarcastically.

Hermione's POV

okay now i KNOW that there is somethhing going on with them. i mean, where did they get the armor, and why did the lightning storm come and seem to be fighting with itself? there was something going on and i intended on finding out. so was everyone else, apparently; because the next day, no one would leave them alone.

i was kind of scared of reyna. she was obviously one of the leaders. Percy was the other one; and at times, Jason acted like he was, but it got confusing so i stopped trying to figure it out.

something was going on among their group, i could tell. there was tension. they were mad because the 3 of them apparently blew their cover. i am disappointed to say that i have no idead who or what they are. i really wanted to find out.

the next few days there were too many people around them for me to get anywhere near them. they were all sitting in a cricle in the grounds when the second round of classes started. i didn't have any afternoon classes; neither did Harry or Ron. we sat near them and Ron spoke.

"Percy, don't shut us out. i won't ask you anything, i just haven't been able to talk to you guys in days." he sounded worried; then again, he had gotten really close to Percy since he got here. they had some sort of bond, even though Percy was a year older than Ron.

Percy smiled, "Ron, i haven't been shutting you out. i didn't want people to suspect you of anything since we're good friends. you can talk to us if you want, but i just wanted to warn you."

Percy and Ron then launched into a huge discussion on nothing really important. then out of nowhere, a free sample tray hit Percy in the back of his head. he examined it like he knew what it was. he got a pen out of his pocket and they all stood up.

he said to us, "you guys need to leave if you don't want to get hurt.'he turned around with the rest of them; they all had a weapon of some sort, and frank had disappeared completely. i couldn't believe they threatened us, though, so i said(very rudely)"who are you to threaten us?"

Ron gave me a dirty look, then turned to percy, "i'm going to help you however i can."

Percy gave him a confused look as if he thought Ron had no idea what he was doing.

just then, though, something, actually 2 somethings jumped on percy while they all had their attention on ron. i screamed, but Percy threw them off and swung his pen at them; except that it wasn't a pen anymore, it was a glowing sword.

Percy attacked the two creatures. a crowd was forming as more monsters came out of the forest and attacked all of them, completely ignoring us wizards. Percy called, "keep them safe" to the rest of them and Harry, Ron, and i.

we steped back, completely petrified. we had no idea what was going on. but they were all fighting as is they had done it for years; there was a storm brewing and attacking al of the monsters. there were skeletons running around, and all of the wizards were either screaming and running around, or completely silent and still. Ron, however, was shooting spells all at the monsters.

it wasn't long before all of the monsters were gone. the kids(demigods), though, just stood there. they finally turned around and saw Professor mcGonagall. and walked up to her; Percy was the one to speak, "we apologize greatly. we will return to camp right away."

they split up; half going to the sheds, and half towards the castle. the students parted as they passed. they looked used to it, though. they seemed so disappointed in themselves. all of us wizards stood still except for Ron; he shot off after percy and tried to talk to him, but percy was ignoring him.

Percy's POV

i can't believe that just happened. we failed our mission and had to return to Camp Half Blood. chiron would be so disappointed in us when he found out; it was a mission to create peace and learn about wizards. chiron had told me that hecate wanted to know if the wizards had got out of hand or not.

we failed a goddess.

wow

what good demigods we were

Ron was running after me. oh no, he shouldn't do that. now all of the wizards would be asking him questions. maybe if i didn't talk to him, they wouldn't ask too many.

he caught up to me, "Percy, what just happened and why do you have to leave? you're one of my best friends, you need to stay." i ignored him and turned my head.

he tried again, "Percy, talk to me. don't ignore me." i didn't speak, i couldn't. he was a great friend and i didn't want him being the center of attention about all of this.

i kept walking and he kept trying to get me to talk. finally i said, "Ron, you need to stop talking to me. now everyone is going to ask you questions about me that you can't answer, because i never told you."

we demigods packed all of our stuff and met the others outside; they were getting the pegasi.

we were mounting our pegasi when Ron started yelling at McGonagall. i turned. what was he doing; he would get into trouble i started to walk over to tell him to shut up and say good-bye; but he was making a speech.

Ron's POV

"how could you let them just leave after they just saved all of us?' i yelled at McGonagall. Percy was walking towards me and i knew that he would tell me to shut up because "it was for my own good" or whatever he said.

McGonagall simply said, "it's time for them to go home. they broke our deal."

"what was the deal that makes them have to leave. we became best friends with them. i would trust them with anything and you're sending them away!"

Percy was almost to me when a mob of my wizard friend surrounded me, pointing their wands at him. he raised his hands in surrender and pulled his wand out. behind him, the rest of them dropped theirs, too.

percy spoke, "it was nice gettingto know you, but" he paused.

Annabeth yelled at him, "Percy, if you tell them, your uncles will kill you!"

Percy yelled back, "fine, then i'm to blame. i'll take the punishment"

he turned back to us, "after all the confusion, fear, and pain we have caused them; they deserve to know... we aren't actually wizards. we're-"


	23. Chapter 23

Thalia's POV

"we're not actually wizards, we're-" Percy was saying,

a red light shot from out of nowhere and hit Percy.. he stiffened up and fell to the ground. i ran forward and knelt beside Percy to see what happened. i looked up to see McGonagall putting her wand back into her cloak.

we demigods didn't do anything to her or any of them. Nico came up behind me and picked up percy's legs and i grabbed his arms and we carried him to blackjack and tried to sit him up on the pegasus. Nico jumped on behind Percy to keep him stable.

Ron was standing there, mouth agape. he turned to McGonagall and was about to shout at her again. i knew Percy would want our "secret" not to be a secret anymore, and i agreed with him.

we went up into the air and before we were out of earshot, i yelled "we're demigods. have hermione look it up" Nico had the same idea and shouted "we know she will."

McGonagall was angry at us, no doubt about it; we flew off before she could shoot all of us.

Hermione's POV

everyone looked at me. so i took off to the library; i wanted to know what they were. Ron and Herry were right behind me as we ran to the library. Mcgonagall was shouting at us to stop. she yelled through the caslte to Madam Pince to lock up the library. Madam Pince had to obey her and locked the library before we could get there.

ron was crushed. "i NEED to know" he said to me

"don't worry" i told him, "i've been checking out books to try to find out what they were all year. i have them in my room, come on" and we raced up to the griffindor common room. i ran to my room and grabbed all of the books. i took them downstairs and handed each boy a few. ""you guys look in those and i'll look in these" we began to read through the books, wanting to know what percy, Nico, and Thalia wanted us to know about them.

students would come in and out asking if we had found it yet; we would say 'no' and keep looking. we ended up skipping dinner to keep looking. occasionally someone would say, "what about this?" we would crowd together and read it only to say, "thats not them." and keep on reading.

it was roughly 3 o'clock in the morning when Ron said, "what about this one?"

Harry and I crowded in and I read: "demigod: offspring between a god and a mortal. they are often born resembling both parents, though gods are known to not have any DNA. a demigod(or half-blood) is hunted my monsters that mortals cannot see; the demigods have a certain scent which monsters can track them with. Demigods are either Greek or Roman; so they fight as such: with swords, shields, and often magical items. demigods are known to always be on the run from monsters, though some demigods hunt the monsters. Demigods rarely live to adulthood.

we looked at each other until Ron said, "do you think that Percy is a demigod?"

Harry and I looked at each other and i said, "i think it might be. one of the only clues we have is that Annabeth, Jason and piper ran out in the grounds with armor and weapons."

we were quiet for a minute thinking about the possibility of them being demigods. Harry broke the silence with, "we could always call his cell phone and ask"

Ron shook his head and replied, "he doesn't have a cell phone; it's his moms'. we could try that number though."

i looked at him incredulously, "how do you have the number?"

he turned scarlet, "i might have stolen Annabeth's phone and took his number because i felt like i should. here is the number:"


	24. Chapter 24

Thalia's POV

I looked over at Nico and shouted, "we need to get him to Chiron. maybe he can reverse the spell."

he nodded and nudged blackjack to go faster; the rest of us worked to keep up, that horse is FAST.

shortly after, we saw camp half-blood and we were about to land when arrows buzzed past my head. "what the heck?!" I thought. I sped my Pegasus down to the ground quickly to tell them off for trying to shoot us when they got my Pegasus with an arrow and we dive-bombed into the ground; yes, the ground: no safe lake for us, we got the hard ground. I groaned and got up and gave the Apollo cabin, who had been shooting the arrows, the "look", which is the one that had some people running for cover.

I shouted at them, "stop shooting! Percy needs to see Chiron; he can't move!"

they immediately stopped firing. the rest of the pegasi landed as one guy from the Apollo cabin came to help the Pegasus. Chiron came down to where we were and I said to him, "Chiron, McGonagall shot Percy with a stunning spell and we left before she could get mad at the rest of us."

he looked at me solemnly. "Thalia, with magic only the person who cast the spell can remove it. this specific curse is non-reversible, so either: you go back and get her to reverse it, or Percy stays stunned for, well let's say quite a while."

I cursed and turned to Nico. "you wanna come with?" I asked him.

he smirked, "yup. I was hoping you would say that"

just then, Percy's phone rang. Nico answered it. "hello?" he asked answering it. he turned to me and mouthed 'it's Ron' at me. "yeah, you're right; we were actually on our way back. make sure they don't shoot Thalia and I" and hung up.

Nico's POV

Piper looked at us. "yeah there's just one problem." she said, "the pegasi just flew you across the ocean, I think they might be tired. take something else to get there."

oh yeah, had forgotten about the pegasi. "well then, I guess we're shadow-traveling." I picked up Percy and threw him on my shoulder. man this dude is heavy. and held out my arm out for Thalia.

"OH MY GOSH! THALICO MOMENT!" an Aphrodite girl shrieked.

Thalia turned to her, about to pummel her. I grabbed her arm and shadow-traveled. we ended up back in the Hogwarts grounds. we heard voices coming from inside the castle. we trekked up to the castle to find McGonagall.

we entered the castle and heard 'we've grown close to them. they're our friends. I know they won't harm us because they haven't done it all year. a few of them wanted us to know who they were earlier, but McGonagall wouldn't let them. I say we ask McGonagall to let them back in." and then cheering

I looked at Thalia and could tell by the look on her face that she had heard it too. we headed up the stairs to look for McGonagall's office. we ran into a ghost and asked him where it was and we were on our way.

"I feel bad for Percy being carried around like a ragdoll." Thalia said.

I sighed, "yup, me too, but he has to deal with it if he wants to be able to move again. not that he has a choice. I still can't believe that he was stupid enough to let himself be knocked out by an old lady; I am definitely going to spread the rumor: Percy Jackson was defeated by an old lady. hahaha"

"What are you doing back here?" A voice said from behind us.

We turned around and saw McGonagall standing there. Thalia looked at her and said, "we need you to un-freeze Percy."

"No." McGonagall said icily. "He got himself into this predicament."

I rolled my eyes, "he always gets himself into predicaments, we're trying to help him out. Seriously, he won't be able to move again. Thats's rude even for you; we just want you to unfreeze him and we'll be out of here, but we're not leaving until you do."

Thalia's POV

Nico and McGonagall stared each other down; neither was gonna give up it seemed. that would not be good for Percy. i don't think that this is fun for Percy. oh well, it was his fault."

i looked between the two of them, trying to see who would break first. Then mcGonagall said, "i can just get all of the staff to show you out."

Nico just looked at her. "they wouldn't do it until you unfroze Percy and you know that. All you would be doing is causing a scene."

another staring contest, but Nico won

McGonagall sighed and said, "fine" and waved her wand and Percy started squirming.

just then we heard a student shout, "you're back!"

we turned to see a large group of students with smiles on their faces. Nico, Percy, and i looked at each other.

Nico spoke, "sadly, no. we just came to get Percy unfrozen. we were just being walked out."


	25. Chapter 25

Ron'sPOV

Harry, hermione, and a bunch of other students were talking and complaining because McGonagall had driven the demigods out of hogwarts.

i finally spoke, "how could you kick them out after everything they have done for us?!"

McGonagall snapped back, "what have they done for you?"

everyone went silent. a few of us looked at the three demigods; Thalia was crouching next to Percy, who was trying to regain control of his muscles.

"because, Professor, have you seen the way that Hogwarts has been acting as a whole since they have arrived? even the Gryffindors and SLytherins have been getting along better; that's not saying much but it's true."

"because none of them have even come close to bullying any of us and have tried to stop all bullying in the school."

"because they're amazing friends to each other and everyone here."

i looked at her, "do you want us to continue? we can if you want."

we all waited silently for her decision. she held a stoic facial we looked at her, we noticed that a lot of staff members and other students had gathered in the halls. Proffessor Sprout spoke to McGonagall

"Minerva, i believe that the demigods have been a rather good influence on our students and i request that the demigods be allowed back into the school. if we ask nicely, they might even teach the students how to fight with a sword; we don't always have wands, i know everyone here has lost their wand at least once."

the crowd started mumbling, agreeing with the professor. McGonagall held up her hand for silence; everyone held their breath and waited.

Nico's POV

dang these kids liked us! i never thought that they did. i bet most of it is because of Percy; but i began to think about it and i realized that all the demigods had been nicer to the wizards. if we did get welcomed back as teachers, i don't think that all of the students would remain happy about us staying; they would be worked really harad just like we were when we endured our training.

i looked at Thalia and Percy and we shared the same expression. we were really closed in our sibling bond, and we could pretty much read each other just by facial expression. we were thinking the same thing. we wanted to come back to Hogwarts, even i did. hey, don't be surprised; i'm not completely unsociable.

but the three of us looked at McGonagall along with the students and staff. i could tell she was deep in thought.

we had been waiting for a good 10 minutes; that's hard for ADHD kids like us; i was impressed we had stayed that long, but we couldn't take it anymore. i started tapping my fingers on my thigh, trying to keep the action concealed as my cousins did similar things. McGonagall noticed this.

"do you have no respect? i am making a decision that involves you too,a nd you sit there and impatiently tap your fingers around everywhere!"

Percy's face turned defensive, "no ma'am, we're ADHD; we can't sit still for long. we're trying to be respectful but it's pretty hard to do that."

McGonagall studied his face for signs of deceit., i guess she didn't see any because she said, "fine. the demigods will be aloud back into Hogwarts if they teach a defensive class and provide teh class with everythning that the students would need."

the crowd cheered as McGonagall went back to her rushed over to where the three of us were, percy stood up to meet him. "i am so sorry, Ron." he said, looking at the floor.

Ron just hugged him...weirdos...

Hermione came up to us and asked Thalia, "so you guys are demigods? born of gods and mortals?"

Thalia rolled her eyes, "glad you finally figured it out Hermione. must have been driving you crazy not knowing." she smirked.

hermione smiled at her. "of course i am. and now i am excited for the new class."

PErcy, Thlalia, and I smiled evilly. "you won't be once it starts." we said in perfect unison. we started laughing as Percy said, "twin moment haha."


	26. Chapter 26

Thalia's POV

So after the whole ordeal with the school, we decided that it would be best if we took a little break from the school to give the teachers and whoever else needed it, time to calm down. We didn't want any grudges, especially when we were goin got be teaching them how to fight; i know they wouldn't beat us, i just don't want to get in trouble with Percy because i was bullying the kids.

Percy tended to be protectrive of the kids...well, taht or he just didn't want them to be broken too easilly...yeah, let's go with that one. Because we all know that any one of us could take down teh entire class ssingle-handedly, some of us could do it without breaking a sweat; that's what we get for doing the whole "demigod thing" for our entire lives.

when we had said that we would return to camp for a while, a bunch of kids were disappointed, especially Ron. i had no idea that Percy and he had gotte so close; but thats Percy for you, he tends to be a pretty easy-going guy. i, on the other hand, tended to scare people away, not that i minded of course. i was a hunter and very happy to beat up a couple cocky guys; it was always fun to knock them down a peg

anyway, we were currently sitting around the campfire, the weird part being:it wasn't lit...oh well.. nico finally broke the silence

"so who all is going to go back to Hogwarts? i don't think that it would be a good idea to send an entire battalion back there after this whole encounter."

"I think you're right, Nioc." Percy sais, looking up."i have been thinking though-'

"uh oh; everyone look out!Percy has been thinking. that's never good!" I said

Percy glared at me for a second before chuckling, "I guess you're right Thals. i am not alwasy the brightest"

"understatement of the century." Nico mumbled, earning a glare from Percy.

"i think that Mcgonagall is actually a nice person once you get past the whole secret thing." Percy said

WE all sat in silence for a few minutes

" i guess you could be right." Piper said, glancing at Percy. "i never really thought about it."

jason scooted closer to Piper and put his arm around her. "Yeah, i agree with Piper on this one."

Leo snorted in laughter, "you always agree with piper. maybe because she's your girlfirend. it's that whole 'your girlfriend is always right' thing1'

everyone but piper and Jason laughed; instead, the two chose to blush and fiddle with their hands.

Suddenlt, a bright flash was seen and we all covered our eyes. the light cleared and we looked up only to be greeted by Artemis. i didn't know what to say, so i stayed silent. this was apparently what everyone else had decided on doing too.

Artemis broke the silence, "thalia, when exaclty were you planning on notifying your fellow huntresses that you rquest was over and you were back?"

"oh it's not over, my lady." i said looking at her, "we were just taking a small break before going back."

"well, you have been gone from the hunt for far too long for my liking; you are the lieutenant of the hunt and you need to stay with the hunt as often as you can. i need you to come back with me or i will be forced to release you from your oath and the hunt."

i was speechless


	27. Chapter 27

Thalia's POV

i was speechless. she wouldn't actually kick me out of the hunt, right?

i just sat there. i didn't know what to say.

"look, Thalia; i will be back tomorrow to either pick you up or release you from your oath. good night." Artemis said, then she flashed out,

i didnt move. i couldnt move. what the heck?! it was a quest for crying out loud!

i looked up and almost everyone was staring at me. nico and Percy, who were on either side of me, didn't look at me like i was some sort of alien or something.

"It's your decision, Thalia. We wont hate you if you go back." Nico said.

Percy looked at me. " i think that you should go back, Thals. i know how much you love the hunt and I, for one, will not stand in between you guys. besides, what if you ask her if you can visit sometimes? you could be the challenge for the class? when you're there, they can see how good they're doing compared to the previous times you come." he smiled

darn you, Percy i thought. why is he always right? i groaned "fine, Percy! gosh, i hate it when you're right."

he smirked

"wipe that smirk off of your face right now unless you want me to do it for you." i threatened

he tried to, he really did; but he is bad at controlling his facial expressions, so i slapped him. when i did, he burst out laughing...idiot

the next morning when Artemis came, i was ready. she flashed in and as i was about to say something, she held up her hand to stop me.

"Thalia, i'm sorry. i shouldnt have snapped like that. i dont want to threaten you, and i shouldnt have." she said

i smiled."i know you didnt mean it like that, and Percy suggested somehting."

she looked intrigued. "oh, what did he say?"

" he suggested that i go back to the hunt, because i really love it there with you guys, but i visit the quest sometimes." i said

Artemis beamed. "that is a great idea, but we have to leave now so lets be off."

i smiled and we left.

Percy's POV

i was happy that Thalia made an agreement with Artemis. i think she would have died if she wasnt in the hunt.

the rest of our summer was spent training back at camp; it was great being able to train again. i had talked ot Chiron about the new situation and he told the Hephastus cabin to collect any extra weapons in one place so that they could send them back to England.

Leo was taking this a little too seriously, in my opinion. he was spending so much time making weapons and armor that he missed at least one meal every day. the quest members would take turns bringing him the meals he missed. today was no different. it was dinner and Leo didn't show up.

"I'm done with this." i said, as everyone was finishing dinner.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked

"i mean." i started, "tonight is campfire and Leo is apparently not joining us. well, now he is. excuse me" i said, movine past Annabeth and to bunker 9

"hey, he wants to be doing that, he can just stay there. after all, it's helping the quest isn't it?" she called behind me

"Excuse me?" i said turning around. " Leo doe not need to be the only persn working on this all the tim. he shouldnt be working on it 24/7. he is slowly cutting himself off from humanity and i am not letting him" i said, turnede and kept going.

"Percy you're being unreasonable!" she called, but i kept going

i arrived at bunker 9. Leo had made a handy-dandy lever thingy so that other people could get in, not just him. i pulled it and came in

"Leo. Come on. you're missing dinner and campfire is after." i said walking up so that i was next to him.

"oh,did you bring me food? youre awesome!" he said, not looking up.

i rolled my eyes. "yeah, no. not this time."

"huh?" he looked up, confused.

i grabbed him by the arm and began dragging him out."youre coming for campfire. you have missed enough time with humans"

"hey! let go! i am working on weapons."

"we have plenty of weapons, Leo!"

"noooooo!"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"okay, we're stopping now" i said. i bent down and flung him over my shoulder.

"NOOOOO LET ME GOOO!" he yelled, hitting me in the back as i carried him to the campfire.

we arrived at the campfire, where everyone had already begun signing the campfire songs.

i set Leo down next to Nico. he was still scared of Nico; and i sat on the other side of Leo.

Leo pouted for a few minutes, but finally joined in and roasted some marshmallows.

i smiled. hopefully we had Leo back to normal, or as normal as Leo could be.

Piper's POV

i stared, along with a few other people, as Annabeth and Percy yelled at each other. Percy was apparently going to get Leo, and i agreed with him. he needed to come back to humanity soon

we were gathered around the campfire; this was one of my favorite activities at Camp Half-Blood. it was just so enjoyable, and even Clarisse had fun and sang the dumb songs that Chiron had us sing.

the best campfire that i had been to, though, had to be the one when Chiron was sick. dont get me wrong, it's awful that he was sick, but because he was sick, Percy filled in for him. and he took it very seriously, he belted out a horribly-sung rendition of his own dumb songs. i couldnt help but laugh at the memory.

"what?" Jason asked, next to me.

i stopped chuckling, "oh nothing. i just remembered when Percy led the campfire."

"oh." he said, chuckling himself, "i remember that."

we laughed agin, and i saw movement out of the corner of my eye.i looked and saw Percy carrying Leo over his shoulder. i nudged Jason with my elbow. he looked up and bust out laughing again.

Percy set Leo down and, after a few minutes, got Leo to join in.


	28. Chapter 28

Leo's POV

I know what you guys think of me: I'm a wimp because I couldn't defend myself against Percy. I know, you don't need to rub it in.

Ever since Percy kidnapped me out of Bunker 9 and forcibly brought me to campfire, i had actually been socializing with the rest of the campers. Well, at least more than I used to.

I HAD been sneaking out of my cabin at least half the time in order to keep working in Bunker 9. It ended in me getting personally pulverized in capture the flag. Hey, it's not my fault that the Stoll brothers targeted me.

I had tried to use my fire powers, but I just couldn't. I was just too tired. I was actually somewhat glad that I spent the rest of the game in their jail, while getting medicine from Chiron.

Anyway, aside from me getting beat up, I had made a bunch more weapons. I had started with regular swords and shields, and now I was working on some advanced stuff.

I started to get excited to go back to Hogwarts. I mean, it would probably be quite fun to teach wizards to sword fight. And we had decided that even wizards that have graduated could come. We had a building in Hogsmeade, and McGonagall had decided that the students and other people who would participate would just meet there every class period. I don't think that she had completely forgiven us yet, especially because Percy didn't listen to her when she said not to tell the students that we were demigods.

No one's POV

The demigods that were to return to Hogwarts gathered outside of the Big house. They had come because Percy asked them all to be there.

"Okay," Percy started. "I get that we are all excited to go back to Hogwarts, but we can't let it consume us. We still have stuff we need to do here."

"We aren't." piper said, crossing her arms.

Percy raised his eyebrow. "then why do you and a few others miss breakfast every day? Youre sleeping in from training late at night, I've seen it."

Piper glared at the ground.

"I agree with Percy." Nico said

They all murmured an agreement.

"Ok then," Percy said, "we will have fun at Howarts, but live your usual lives until then. Its in a few months anyway."


End file.
